Glow Urchin Remedy
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Sulley and Mike help each other out after getting viciously stung by the Glow Urchins in the first Scare Games challenge. Fluff. One-shot. Friendship. Please Enjoy!


The brothers of the Oozma Kappa fraternity wobbled and rolled back to Scott's house to cure themselves of the bloating from being stung by the Stinging Glow Urchins. Thankfully, Squishie's mom had a specific salve for urchin stings. She handed out a bottle to each of the monsters. Mike Wazowski and James Sullivan went up to the room they shared, both complaining about their current states. They were forced to share a bottle of the ointment because of the limited supply.

"I call dibth on the bottle," Sulley managed through his bloated lip. He grabbed the bottle from Mike.

"Hey!"

"Too bad, Wathowthki."

James stood in the open space of the room and attempted to open the bottle with one hand. Mike just stood there and watched him. If his face wasn't so swollen, he would've been smirking at the sight.

"Would you wike me to hewlp?" Mike offered.

"No. I can do it."

After some time of struggling with it, James finally managed to open the bottle. He poured some onto his one swollen wrist and rubbed it in. In an instant, his hand was back to its normal size. He used it next on his lip so that he could talk normally. Sulley looked over at Mike and choked back a laugh. This was the first time he could see his fraternity brother fully and he looked ridiculous.

"Be quiet! You wook jutht ath bad!"

"Yeah, but I'm about to fix it."

Sulley squirted some more onto the palm of his hand and began to rub it on his swollen leg. The size of it reduced to normal and he moved on to his shoulder.

Mike stood by the closed door, afraid to sit because of the pain he was in.

"Almotht finithed?"

"Yeah, just a second," the only parts of Sulley that still hadn't been cured were a spot on his back and his tail. They were extremely difficult to reach.

Mike could see, even through his swollen cheek that James was stuck.

"If you gib me the boddle I can do ib por you," Mike held out a swollen hand.

James looked from Mike to the ointment in his hand. He sighed and tossed it over to Mike. It hit him squarely in the eye and Mike moaned in pain.

"Ooh, sorry, buddy."

"Ith okay."

Mike struggled to even pick up the bottle. It kept slipping from his bloated fingers. Sulley watched him.

"You, uhh... need any help?" James approached Mike, but the cyclops batted him away.

"No, I can do ib mythelf."

"It doesn't look like you can even pick up the bottle, let alone open it."

Mike fumbled with the bottle before it went flying towards James. The bigger of the two caught it and smirked.

"Alwight, fine!"

Sulley opened the container and applied some of the goop onto Mike's two hands so they shrunk back to their normal size.

"Ok, I can do ib now."

"Just let me help you, Wazowski. Turn around."

Mike rolled his eye before doing as he was told. James rubbed the salve on Mike's back and two legs. The only spot left was Mike's cheek.

"Can you do my theek, pwease?"

"I dunno, Mike. I kind like it when you tawk wike dis."

James chuckled as he mimicked Mike's voice in its current state. Mike glared at Sullivan.

"Jutht gib ib to me!"

"Nope," Sulley just held it at a normal hight since Mike could barely reach it then.

"I won't hewlp you theb wif your tail."

That was a good point. Sulley just tossed the bottle in his hands as he thought of his answer. He squirted some more on his hand and approached Mike with his hand outstretched. The smaller one took a step back.

"Relax, will ya? I'm just gonna put some on your cheek."

"I donb twust you."

"Did I not put it on correctly before?"

"Well... I dunno. Your jutht mean, thath all."

"Mike, trust me."

James reached out his hand again, but Mike jumped and Sulley accidentally got the ointment in the green one's giant eye. He yelled out in pain.

"Sorry! But you moved!"

"Ya big therk! Gib me thab!"

Mike stole the bottle from Sulley and applied the cream to his own cheek. Immediately, it was fixed and he sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that," James mumbled, looking at Mike's now red eye.

"It's... fine. Just turn around. I gotta fix you up."

James looked genuinely sad about what he did but turned around nonetheless. Mike approached the larger monster. He decided to work his way down and jumped up on Sulley's back. The furry one tried to turn his head to view Mike.

"What're you doing?'

"Trying to get this stuff on your back."

Mike held onto one of Sulley's scales as he squirted the anti-sting cream on his hand and onto the huge lump on James's back.

"One down."

Mike jumped off of his roommate and moved on to Sulley's tail. It was basically one giant, furry bubble by this point.

"The tail looks pretty bad, Sullivan. It might take me a while."

"Alright."

Mike rubbed on one side of the tail, but it twitched violently when he touched it.

"You have to control the tail, Sulley."

"I know, I know. Sorry..." then James realized something, "Did you call me Sulley?"

"What?! No, I don't... I didn't."

"Sorry, I thought I heard you say it."

Both monsters were flustered. Mike tried again, but the tail had the same reaction. This time, Mike heard Sulley make a noise. It could've passed for a giggle.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. My tail's just... kinda sensitive," James mumbled.

"Oh, really?" Mike chuckled. He ran a hand down the bloated tail and Sulley shivered as well as giggled.

"Can you behe more careful?"

"Yeah."

Mike tried once more, this time pressing harder and faster to try to get some of the tail back to its normal size. Sulley actually yelped and his tail jumped away from Mike. But the half he did manage to get had reduced in size.

"Sullivan, come on," Mike said, though smiled. He found this extremely amusing.

"I'm sorry. You keep... _touching_ it."

"I just need it to stay still one more time. Then I'll be done."

"Okay, okay."

The tail returned to being in front of Mike. The cyclops moved to the side his missed and acted quickly. He slathered the cream on the swollen part before it could flinch away from him. Hearing James make that noise again made Mike giggle.

"A-Are you done yet?"

"One second."

Wazowski knew that the tail was back to normal, but Sulley didn't. He chose to take advantage of that by jumping on James's tail and running his fingers all over it.

Sulley squeaked at first then was reduced to laughing and thrashing his tail around.

"Mihihihike! Get ohoff!"

James made a futile attempt to reach behind him and get his fraternity brother off of his sensitive and ticklish tail.

"Weeeheehee," Mike giggled as James's tail moved back and forth. When the tail stopped moving, he jumped off of it and stood, smiling smugly at the larger monster.

"What was that for?!" Sulley asked angrily, but a slight smile showed.

"I dunno. I thought it was funny."

"Hmph. Well, it wasn't. It's fixed though, right?"

"Yeah. Perfectly fine."

"Good... Uh, thanks for that, Mike."

"No problem, Sullivan."

They climbed into their respective beds to get some rest for the next challenge in the Scare Games.

~The End~


End file.
